Andray Blatche
|} Andray Blatche is an American basketball player in the NBA at Power Forward and Center for the Brooklyn Nets. Blatche attended Henninger High SchoolNBA.com: Andray Blatche Bio in Syracuse before attending the South Kent School in South Kent, Connecticut.Blatche in good condition after being shot in carjacking He declared for the 2005 NBA Draft out of high school, and while originally thought of as a first-round prospect, he slipped to the second round and was taken by the Washington Wizards with their only selection, the 49th pick.Wizards re-sign forward Blatche to multiyear deal, published August 20, 2007 Blatche was shot in a carjacking on September 25, 2005, and as a result missed training camp. He recovered successfully and played his first game with Washington versus Seattle on November 11, 2005, scoring five points in a 137-96 Wizards victory.Arenas scores 32 as Wizards look Super against Sonics Given that he did not play college basketball, the Wizards split Blatche's playing time between the Roanoke Dazzle, their then-affiliate in the NBA Development League, and the Wizards in the 2005-06 season. With the injuries to Wizards centers Etan Thomas and Michael Ruffin, Blatche has been occasionally pressed into service as a backup center in the 2006-07 season. On August 17, 2007, the Wizards re-signed Blatche to a multi-year deal, terms of which were not disclosed.Wizards Re-Sign Forward Andray Blatche, August 17, 2007 During the 2007-08 season Blatche continued showing improvement, and with center Etan Thomas out with a season-ending heart condition, his minutes increased. Forty-eight games into the season, he holds averages of 6.9 points, 5.1 rebounds, 1.0 assist, and 1.6 blocks in just under twenty minutes per game. Personal life On the Sunday morning of September 25, 2005, three months after the Wizards selected him with the 49th overall pick in the 2005 NBA Draft, Blatche was shot in an attempted carjacking that took place near his home in Alexandria, Virginia. A passenger, police said Blatche was ordered out of the car by men who emerged from a van and was shot before he could fully exit. Blatche's mother, Angela Oliver said he was shot once in the chest, but that the bullet did not hit any vital organs. He was released from hospital two days later.Blatche out of hospital after attempted carjacking As a result of his injuries he missed the Wizards' training camp,Blatche to miss training camp after being shot although he could walk on his own three days after the shooting and one day after being released from the hospital. He appeared in only 29 games as a rookie. On August 2, 2007, Blatche was charged with sexual solicitation in the Logan Circle neighborhood of Washington, D.C. after allegedly soliciting sex from an undercover police officer. The solicitation charge was dropped after Blatche followed court orders and attended a day-long seminar for men who solicit prostitutes.http://sportsillustrated.cnn.com/2007/basketball/nba/08/02/blatche.arrest.ap/ Blatche was arrested on June 4, 2008, in Virginia on charges of reckless driving and driving on a suspended license for the third time. Blatche was going 86 mph in a 70 mph zone in a Mercedes-Benz on Interstate 85. He was released on Bail bond.Wizards' Blatche Arrested NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Washington | 29 || 0 || 6.0 || .388 || .231 || .833 || 1.3 || .3 || .2 || .2 || 2.2 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Washington | 56 || 13 || 12.2 || .437 || .148 || .612 || 3.4 || .7 || .3 || .6 || 3.7 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Washington | 82 || 15 || 20.4 || .474 || .231 || .695 || 5.2 || 1.1 || .6 || 1.4 || 7.5 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Washington | 71 || 36 || 24.0 || .471 || .238 || .704 || 5.3 || 1.7 || .7 || 1.0 || 10.0 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Washington | 81 || 36 || 27.9 || .478 || .295 || .744 || 6.3 || 2.1 || 1.0 || .9 || 14.1 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Washington | 64 || 63 || 33.9 || .445 || .222 || .777 || 8.2 || 2.3 || 1.5 || .8 || 16.8 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Washington | 26 || 13 || 24.1 || .380 || .286 || .673 || 5.8 || 1.1 || .8 || .7 || 8.5 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Brooklyn | 82 || 8 || 19.0 || .512 || .136 || .685 || 5.1 || 1.0 || 1.0 || .7 || 10.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 491 || 184 || 22.1 || .466 || .224 || .721 || 5.4 || 1.4 || .8 || .9 || 9.9 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Washington | 2 || 0 || 12.5 || .667 || .000 || 1.000 || 3.5 || .0 || .0 || .0 || 4.5 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Washington | 6 || 0 || 14.8 || .429 || .000 || .333 || 3.3 || .2 || .3 || 1.0 || 3.7 |- | align="left" | 2013 | align="left" | Brooklyn | 7''' || 0 || '''19.7 || .500 || .000 || .824 || 4.9 || 1.3 || .3 || .4 || 10.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 15 || 0 || 16.8 || .494 || .000 || .633 || 4.1 || .7 || .3 || .6 || 6.9 Notes External links * * *nbadraft.net profile *CollegeHoopsnet [[Category:Born in 1986] Category:American basketball players Category:Players drafted from high school Category:Washington Wizards draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 32 Category:Players who wear/wore number 7 Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Players who wear/wore number 0 Category:Brooklyn Nets players Category:NBA D-League players Category:Roanoke Dazzle players